


The dance

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Confussion, M/M, Time Travel, dance, fail, time travel stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: What would have happened if Marty and Doc could not return to 1985 in Back to the future part III?The more time he spends in the Old West, things begin to get confusing for Marty McFly, about his relationship with Doc.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly, Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly
Kudos: 41





	The dance

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: In this universe Clara Clayton never existed.  
> Enjoy!

At the end, being trapped in the old west was not as bad as Marty would have thought from the beginning.  
After all, he was grateful to be alive, since only he and Doc could jump at the last minute before the DeLorean and the locomotive fell to the bottom of the Shonash ravine shattering in a large explosion of colors combusted by the logs of prolonged release in the boiler.  
And now that?  
It was what both men thought as they walked along the train tracks to the town, staggering and trying to take off their slightly burned clothes.  
”Well Marty, the future is´nt written. No one has” was the phrase Emmett pronounced before he managed to stop a funeral carriage that passed by him.  
What happened in the following months, was that Emmett Brown, was dedicated almost full time during his free afternoons to try to rebuild the flux capacitor with the parts that managed to rescue from the ravine. The material costs were financed by the blacksmith shop, which now that Mr. Clint Eastwood was a legend throughout California, paid for himself by simply having Marty stopped at the opening of a public place, cutting the red ribbon with huge scissors, too heavy to hold comfortably.  
And Marty? Let's say he had too much free time, and when he heard that the only Hill Valley school needed a music teacher, the deal was made without even thinking about it. A few months later, elementary school children had learned everything they needed to know about music theory and guitar.  
And despite that, in the evenings, when Maggie and Seamus were heading back to their small farm, taking in small arms William, after talking with them while they ate a fruit cake. Or when some of the town's friends retired to their nightly occupations, and everything was left alone, except for Brown's company, he felt ... Strangely shocked.  
Just as it happened that night.

April 14, 1886  
9:45 PM

The night was clear and peaceful, at the distance of the workshop, behind the steel doors, the distant melody "My Darling Clementine" was heard. It was the April dance, to commemorate the mayor's birthday, they had made a great party full of dances, food and fun. But Marty McFly and Emmett Brown couldn't afford it. Both were working on reconnecting all the circuits of the flux capacitor, one by one. And for a moment, they made it make a great spark of light. Marty thanked the skies that had already discovered electricity. That way, just maybe, they would have a chance to leave the old west before the 1900's.  
"Do you think that we could have a chance with another lightning, Doc?" Marty asked, leaning against a ridiculously large magnifying glass, to observe a burned circuit that was spoiling the flow of energy.  
”Well Marty, first of all we have to find a vehicule that we can use as a time machine” replied the scientist, letting out a small laugh of nostalgia ”But no one can replace the DeLorean, indeed”  
Marty let out a sigh followed his.  
”How i adored the damm car” Marty turned to watch him ”I mean, i can barely turn in on, but ... ”  
”The guldwing doors” Emmett replied turning towards his partner, making their faces meet ”Oh those doors where a spectacularly great piece of airodinamic artwork ”  
There was a moment of silence followed by a lump in the throat, strong enough to force Marty to peek through the main entrance, watching in the distance illuminated by the dim lights, the silhouettes of couples dancing happily, hugging each other .  
Marty had an idea. A great idea.  
He turned to Emmett, who was cursing under his breath, thanks to the burned circuit that Marty was unable to solve.  
”Emmett! ”he called him with a little grin on his face ”Do you still dont want to go to the dance´? They seam like they´re having a blast”  
Doc opened his eyes desmesurly on confusion produced by hearing that Marty has just called on his first name.  
”Doc? ” Marty asked again.  
”Oh” Doc blinked several times, leaving behind his tools and standing ”I wil preffer not. I am not a good dancer”  
At that phrase, Marty remembered never having seen him dance, even when he was alone in his own house-garage.  
”O come on! ” replied looking again through the door ”I mean, you can climb a train on movement, but you cannot dance? ”  
"Do you want to prove it, mister McFly?" Emmett then offer his arm, while with one hand placed his hat on his head with a smile.  
Marty watched him for a few seconds before taking his arm, placing a hand on his shoulder. Emmett smiled again before taking his hands on what would be a two-step dance. Slowly the dance began in a leisurely way almost in a hesiteting way.  
"Your father-judge-Braun dance lessons?" Marty asked seeing the righteous form that Emmett performed the dancing, probably appropiete for lawyers buffets reunions.  
”How did you know? ” Doc asked squinting his eyes.  
”You told me, back in the good old1984” Marty replied ”You told me how your father wanted to bring the right impression for the future judge of Hill Valley”  
Emmett stayed a few moments in silence, the memory of other time lines really began to confuse him a little, with a slight shake of his head he continued with the dance, holding more than would be considered appropriate in Marty's arms.  
”Why dont we speed thing up? ”  
Before Doc could answer the phrase, Marty began circling around the place, faster and faster, to the point that the world around him began to become diffuse.  
”Marty! ” his name came out of the scientists lungs.  
A few seconds later, both men fell thrown by their own weight to the ground. For a few moments everything remained in a strange silence of breathless breaths, Emmett barely managed to catch his breath, he looked at Marty's speechless palid face before letting out a laugh. Marty let out a sigh of relief before he started laughing.  
”Are you allright? ” Marty exclaimed while trying to stand up, the attempt ended in failure, falling again on the abdomen of the older man.  
Doc watched for a moment the color now and Marty's intense blue eyes, feeling warm inside.  
”I have never being better” replied with a smile.  
That was for both of them, throught.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bit amused about writteng again about back to the future. Since my novel (That you can buy at:https://www.amazon.com.mx/dp/B07TN4Y4XL) i dident did it.  
> I hope that you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writting.  
> I hope to see you in the future, OR IN THE PAST!


End file.
